A whisper in the wind
by Taldaini
Summary: 3 teenagers wander the streets of Denver lookin for others that have not yet been touched by the infection. Loosely based on 28 Days Later. Rated for later chapters.
1. The first fight

Kat woke up with a start. She sat up quickly and put her feet on the floor. Tim was in a deep sleep in the bed next to hers and Michelle stretched in her sleep next to Kat. Kat stood up and looked out the window into the deserted streets of Denver. She thought that after 3 weeks of searching they would've found another uninfected human. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard a faint screech in the distance, her eyes popped open. She knew that sound. The infected were coming to raid the Hotel. She put her coat on and her hat. She put both of her pistols in their holsters and connected to holsters to her belt.

"Wake up!! They're coming," shouted Kat.

Tim and Michelle woke up and jumped out of bed. They too had pistols. They all grabbed their belongings and ran out the door. They hadn't paid for it because there was no one to take their money. Not that they had any money. They each tooted 2 pistols and a sword for protection. They ran downstairs into the lobby and out the front door. They bolted down one street and then another. They turned a sharp corner and came face to face with 6 of the Infected.

"Oh my god," yelled Tim.

"Hold yourself together man," said Kat.

Kat looked into the eyes of the infected that seemed to be leading the other 5. She pulled her guns, Tim and Michelle also drew their guns. The infected bounded forward at them. Kat shot and hit the leader right between the eyes. He fell to the ground lifeless. She shot again hitting another in the throat. It also fell to the ground. Kat, Tim, and Michelle all fired until every one of them was dead.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," said Kat.

She stepped over the bodies and Tim and Michelle followed. They all knew that it would be a long time till they found some more uninfected. They all knew that they had to keep looking.


	2. someone new

Tim, Kat, and Michelle silently walked down the streets of Denver. Tim and Michelle were obviously starting to get exhausted. They were dragging their feet and hanging their heads. Kat still had her pistol in her hand and was alert and jumpy to every little sound.

"Can we take a break," asked Michelle.

"Okay," said Kat as she went over to a liquor store and opened it. "Here we go."

Michelle and Tim rushed inside and sat down on the floor. Kat walked in cautiously and locked the door. While Michelle cracked open beers and started eating the candy off of the shelves Kat just walked over to the cigarette cabinet and grabbed 5 cartons of Marlboro's. She opened one and lit the cigarette. The nicotine tasted good after that morning's battle.

"God damnit Kat! Your not supposed to be smoking! It'll slow you down," shouted Tim.

"Tim, at this point in my life these are the only things that are keeping me from killing myself," Kat shouted back.

Michelle just sighed and rolled her eyes. They always fought like this when Kat smoked. The truth was that Kat had started smoking when she had to kill her own father about 2 years ago. It never slowed them down a bit. Time and Kat argued for a little longer then Tim finally gave up and sat back down. Michelle and Tim finished their beers.

"We should get going," said Kat as she stomped out her cigarette.

"Alright," said Time and Michelle as they got up.

They all left the shop leaving their messes. They walked in silence for over and hour.

"Look," shouted Michelle, pointing to a high window in a building.

The building sat nicely on the horizon. In one of the windows there were Christmas lights.

"Let's go," said Kat.

They all started walking towards the lights. They were walking briskly but hesitantly. They were all afraid that they were going to get attacked the closer they got to the lights. It took them 20 minuets to get to the building. The front doors were yanked off their hinges.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Michelle.

"Well, it might be the only chance we have to meet some more of the uninfected," said Kat.

"But, what if there's no one there," said Tim.

"There's always a chance and a doubt," said Kat.

They started walking up to stairs. The elevators were obviously out of order. When the infection struck the whole city pretty much shut down. TV and radio stations went first then the utilities. The lights were on the 5th floor. They all took a deep breath as Kat knocked on the door. When the door opened they were faced with a gun barrel.

"Who the fuck are you," shouted the person with the gun.

"We are uninfecteds, like yourself. My name's Kat. This is Tim and Michelle," said Kat calmly.

"Oh," Said the boy and lowered the gun. "Well come on in, my name is Jeff and I live here with my little brother Dustin."

Kat, Tim, and Michelle walked in and admired the house.

"Where are your parents," asked Michelle.

"Dead, the infection took them both," said Dustin.

Jeff and Dustin didn't look like they were related at all. Jeff was 5'8" with brown eyes and straight brown hair that fell down to his shoulder. Dustin was 5' with blue eyes and blonde hair. Jeff was skinny and Dustin was a little bit chubby.

Jeff looked Kat up and down obviously not sure if she was trustworthy. Dustin just went back into the kitchen and continued whatever it was he was doing. Tim was looking at Jeff thinking that him and Dustin would slow them down.

"What are y'all doing here? It isn't really safe to stay in on place," said Kat.

"What are you talking about," asked Jeff.

"Well the infected will come and if you don't move they'll know that you're here and send more to come for you until you're overwhelmed by them," replied Kat.

"What do suggest we do then? We have no where else to go," said Jeff his voice starting to rise.

"I suggest you come with us. We take refuge where ever we can find it but it's safer then just sitting around," said Kat.

"Let me sleep on it," said Jeff.

"Then we'll discuss it more tomorrow," said Kat.


End file.
